jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Necklace
( album) |type = Bound Stand Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |stats = |destpower = C |speed = C |range = A |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = E |gamedebut = Diamond Records |actor = }} is the Stand of Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Description Aqua Necklace manifests itself as a short humanoid with eyes drawn through its body. Its design references the figurines of the late Jōmon period.Artbook: JOJOVELLER It usually appears in a liquid form of variable size, one time as tall as a child, another small enough to fit inside a flask.Chapter 269, Josuke Higashikata Meets Angelo (1) There has been no traces of personality shown, though Angelo will occasionally speak through it. Befitting its aqueous nature, Aqua Necklace is generally portrayed as being blue. However the live-action movie makes it transparent. Ability Particularly evasive and versatile because of its liquid state, Aqua Necklace remains lethal as it still has the power to tear through someone's innards. It is highly dangerous and it entering the body is practically a death warrant. It is, however, unable to break through a rubber glove and any damage applied to it still transfers to Anjuro Katagiri who himself must remain close to command his Stand. Liquid Form Aqua Necklace may disguise itself as any kind of liquid and take on their properties. It is usually water but the Stand has been shown to adopt the guise of brandyChapter 270, Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (2) or even vapor in which case he acts like a sentient cloud.Chapter 272, Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (4) Because of that, it is unaffected by conventional attacks like punches and can simply reform itself. Anjuro uses that power to trick people into drinking Aqua Necklace and then either kill them by ravaging the inside of the body or use its secondary power. Possession Aqua Necklace is capable of possessing people from the inside to control them by easily forcing himself into the body through its victim's mouth.Chapter 268: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3) While inside, he has control over its victim and can act through them, at one point taking someone hostage for fun. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= AquaNecklace.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Aqua Necklace First.png|First Appearance AquaAwakenManga.png|Aqua Necklace created after Keicho Nijimura removed the Arrow from Anjuro's mouth Aqua Necklace Get Out.png|Aqua Necklace emerges from a robber's mouth AquaMenacingManga.png|Angelo talking to Josuke through Aqua Necklace AquaTauntsManga.png|Aqua Necklace threatens Josuke for foiling his robbery AngeloAndAquaManga.png|Aqua Necklace with its master AquaBloodyStreamManga.png|Aqua Necklace materializing from blood and rushing into a man's mouth AquaHoseManga.png|Entering to the Higashikata house through a hose AquaInsideTomokoManga.png|Hidden inside Tomoko Higashikata's mouth AquaTrappedManga.png|Trapped inside a whiskey bottle Aqua Necklace.jpg|Aqua Necklace disguised as brandy AquaJotaroManga.png|About to attack Jotaro AquaSteamManga.png|Aqua Necklace's steam form AquaGloveManga.png|Trapped inside of a rubber glove, sealing its power |-| Anime= AN Pulling out.png|Aqua Necklace created after Keicho Nijimura removed the Arrow from Anjuro's mouth Angelo and Aqua.png|Aqua Necklace with its master Aqua Necklace steam.png|Aqua Necklace's steam form Aqua emerges.png|Aqua Necklace emerges from a robber's mouth Aqua Necklace menacing.png|Angelo talking to Josuke through Aqua Necklace Aqua taunts.png|Aqua Necklace threatens Josuke for foiling his robbery Aqua Necklace Anime.png|Aqua Necklace emerging from a milk bottle Aqua bloody stream.png|Aqua Necklace materializing from blood and rushing into a man's mouth Aqua inside Tomoko's mouth.png|Hidden inside Tomoko Higashikata's mouth Aqua trapped bottle.png|Trapped inside a whiskey bottle Aqua on Jotaro.png|About to attack Jotaro Aqua trapped glove.png|Trapped inside of a rubber glove, sealing its power Aqua Necklace AnimeStats.png|Aqua Necklace's stats AquaNecklace KeyArt.png|Key Art of Aqua Necklace |-| Film= Aqua Necklace 1.png|Exiting A Police Officers Body Aqua Necklace 2.png|Escaping Masaya Yoshizawa's Body Aqua Necklace 3.png|Aqua Necklace Having Entered Tomoko Higashikata's Body Aqua Necklace 4.png|Captured By Josuke Aqua Necklace 5.png|Aqua Necklace Spotting Ryohei Higashikata Aqua Necklace 6.png|Aqua Necklace Having Just Attacked Jotaro Kujo Aqua Necklace 7.png|Aqua Necklace Teasing Josuke Aqua Necklace 8.png|Getting Ready To Attack Josuke Aqua Necklace 9.png|Frozen By Star Platinum Aqua Necklace 10.png|Springing Back Up After The Time Stop Aqua Necklace Live Action.png|Aqua Necklace Confused After Jotaro's Time Stop Aqua Necklace 11.png|Aqua Necklace As A Fog |-| Game= AquaNecklaceBossDR.png|Aqua Necklace as an Area Boss in Diamond Records References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands